The popularity of the sport of golf has increased substantially over the last several years and accompanying this increase is an increased number of golf practice facilities. Such facilities include indoor and outdoor golf driving ranges and the use of golf practice mats providing a resilient surface and a golf practice tee extending upwardly through the practice mat.
The conventional golf practice tee comprises a one-piece, integrally molded unit of a resilient material having a disc-like base provided with a vertically extending hollow stem. The upper end of the hollow stem has an opening with beveled inner edges to form a seat to hold the golf ball in a teed position.
The tee is held in place by extending the stem through a suitable hole provided in the driving mat from the bottom surface of the mat so that the mat overlies the disc-like base to hold the stem in position raised above the upper surface of the mat.
The resilient material used for the tee is typically a synthetic rubber composition or a similar synthetic material which is resilient and yet strong enough to absorb abuse when repeatedly struck by a golf club.
While this form of practice tee has performed very well for many decades and is relatively inexpensive, the user is required to bend over and place a golf ball upon the tee for every practice shot struck. I am not aware of any golf practice tee which is also simple and inexpensive to manufacture and yet permits a user to conveniently tee a golf ball without bending over to tee the ball by hand and which further requires no change in the construction of the presently used type of practice golf mats.